10 Tahun Setelah Aku Mati
by Hinamori Miku Koyuki
Summary: "Jika saja aku dapat mendekat pada jarak kecil dan tak tersentuh yang memisahkan kita berdua, aku akan selalu di jarak itu, walau kecil Sasuke..."


**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10 Tahun Setelah Aku Mati**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

Aku meneteskan air mata dengan kelemahan gadis biasa. Di sini, di waktu sebelum fajar. Kubiarkan tubuhku tergerogoti hawa dingin hingga ke ubun-ubun. Perasaan cinta yang tak berujung hingga aku tak bisa mengungkapkan bahkan mengekspresikannyapun aku tak mampu. Perasaan itu yang membuatku tetap diam tak beranjak dari sini dan cinta itu pula yang memberi banyak kenangan dengan perasaan remuk redam yang tak pernah meninggalkan raga ini. Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar Sasuke. Sepuluh tahun kau mengajarkanku terbiasa membunuh rasa sakit ini.

.

Suatu saat, manusia akan saling meninggalkan, berjalan sendiri dan hidup dalam kenangan. Aku menyesali masa lalu dan berharap masa depan tidak akan pernah datang. Masa depan yang mengantarku untuk berjalan sendiri dengan kenanganmu disetiap tarik dan hembusan nafasku.

Dulu, jauh sebelum ikatan sakral membelenggu dan menyatukan kita. Aku selalu berpura-pura tak menyadari debaran di hatiku. Tanpa kusadari membuatku terbiasa dengan senyuman palsu. Tentu saja, aku menyukaimu bahkan sangat banyak! Hingga aku lebih memilih menyembunyikannya. Jangan bertanya mengapa padaku, bertanyalah pada mereka yang mengelilimu dengan paras sempurna tanpa cacat. Aku melemparkan jauh diriku ke sisi lain dunia hingga kau tak menyadarinya, kurasa.

Tapi tingkah konyolku malah membuatmu semakin dekat. Aku mundur dan kau menghampiriku. Kau mulai memangkas jarak, aku memperlebarnya. Ancaman demi ancaman kuterima semenjak kau menatapku dengan pandangan berbeda dari mereka yang dianugrahi paras sempurna tanpa cacat. Yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah menjadi pengecut, mengubah haluan perasaanku dan menyayangimu dengan cara yang lain.

Sahabat. Kuresmikan hubungan kita sebagai tali persahabatan dengan linangan air mata tak terbendung saat kau mengatakan cinta padaku. Kau memelukku erat setelahnya. Dekapan itu memberiku kehangatan, seakan menyempurnakan cinta yang selalu kurasakan di setiap helaan nafas kepura-puraanku. Aku tak sanggup mengelak bahwa akupun bisa merasakan betapa paripurnanya cinta yang menyeruak keluar dari setiap bahasa tubuh lelaki kelam yang memelukku ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu! Sangat." Ujarku dalam hati, hari itu aku menyadari. Hidupku tak bisa lagi kupisahkan darinya.

Aku membawanya ke sisi lain dunia tempatku bersembunyi. Membawanya pada kehidupan kelam yang jauh dari sempurna, membuat getaran hebat di bahuku atas rasa takut kau akan pergi. Tapi kau tetap memberi senyum dan dengan tegas mengatakan "Karena karakter dan sifat itu ada sampai tua, tapi kalau fisik pasti akan terdegradasi seiring berjalannya waktu". Perasaanku kian membuncah, malam itu kau memelukku dengan air mata yang sama denganku. Orang-orang mengatakan, percintaan anak remaja itu adalah obsesi, hanya menginginkan pasangan untuk menaikkan gengsi. Tapi tidak dengan kau dan aku.

Pagi hari yang dingin kau mengajakku menemui kejutan rahasia yang untuk kesekian kalinya pada minggu itu. Ketahuilah, andai saja aku tahu lebih dulu maka akan kubiarkan rahasia itu tetap menjadi misteri. Andai saja aku tahu lebih dulu maka aku tidak akan pernah berpura-pura tentang perasaanku dulu. Andai saja aku tahu lebih dulu maka aku akan mencintaimu lebih.. lebih.. dan lebih lagi. Andai saja aku tahu lebih dulu maka aku akan memilih untuk mengubur perasaanku dari pada harus mengorbankanmu untuk kehidupanku.

Bus yang mengantarkan kita ke tempat rahasia pilihannya memiliki rem dengan kondisi yang tidak baik. Aku memilih menyebutnya kutukan. Bus itu melaju kencang, menabrak beberapa mobil, terguling, hingga berhenti ketika menabrak bangunan besar yang entah aku tidak peduli lagi. Yang kurasakan adalah goncangan hebat pada tubuhku dan dekapan hangat yang begitu familiar.

"Sakura menikahlah denganku..."

Perutku terasa kram. Sasuke, lelaki yang begitu kucintai sepenuh hatiku, menindihku. Dengan likuid merah kental menetes dari kepala dan mulutnya. Telingaku berdengung mendengar ucapannya. Dadaku sesak. Sebuah luapan emosi yang menuntut dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuhku. Aku ingin marah, berontak dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Namun yang keluar adalah airmata di kedua sisi mataku.

Sasuke memberiku senyuman. Seketika tanpa sadar aku mengangguk. Kurasakan gerakan pada jemariku. Sasuke melingkarkan cincin dengan hiasan likuid merah disana. Tepat di jari manisku. Aku ingin waktu berhenti, kumohon, kumohon, kumohon!

Kuraih wajah tampan pujaan wanita yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dariku. Mengecup bibirnya sebagai penegasan jawaban atas apa yang diutarakannya. Tak kupedulikan rasa dan bau amis anyir darah, yang kupunya adalah cinta yang tak akan pernah kucukupkan untuk lelaki ini. Kecupan itu tak pernah aku lepaskan hingga beban ditubuhku mulai terasa. Aku memeluknya, merasakan punggung kokoh dengan beberapa serpihan kaca menancap di sana. Hatiku hancur menyadari serpihan kaca itu harusnya mengenaiku. Aku terus memanggilnya dalam hatiku, menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal bersamaku, walau tak ada jawaban aku akan tetap meneriakkan namanya. Uchiha Sasuke!

Kubuka mataku, namun tak ada sambutan dari jelaga kelam itu lagi. Detak itu meninggalkanku, nafas hangat itu mengambang hilang entah kemana. Tanpa sadar kueratkan dekapanku, hingga serpihan kaca dipunggungnya melukai lengan dan jariku. Telapak kakiku terasa dingin oleh udara luar. Bibirku mengatup melepas kecupan dan menahan gejolah aneh yang memenuhi kerongkonganku. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam rangkaian titik terendah dalam hidupku aku merasa hancur, sangat takut dan tak berdaya secara bersamaan.

Hari itu kupatentan jiwa dan ragaku untuk dia yang telah meninggalkanku sendiri dengan kenangannya. Jika pada akhirnya aku mampu melupakan lelaki itu, kurasa hidup akan jauh lebih mudah. Tapi bukankah hidup adalah untuk menghadapi masalah, jadi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaan yang ditinggalkan lelaki itu, aku tidak akan menjadi pengecut dengan kembali melarikan diri. Sasuke memberikan kehidupannya padaku, dan aku akan menghabiskan sisa kehidupan ini untuk mengenangnya.

Aku mencoba beberapa kali melukiskan masa depan yang penuh dengan harapan, namun dengan sendirinya lukisan itu memudar. Kutatap langit yang menyingsing fajar. Fajar yang mengantar masa depan baru bagi mereka yang tidak berada dalam duniaku. Meskipun tangan yang selalu bergenggaman erat denganmu sudah ditakdirkan untuk berpisah aku akan terus menjaganya agar tetap terhubung.

"Jika saja aku dapat mendekat pada jarak kecil dan tak tersentuh yang memisahkan kita berdua, aku akan selalu di jarak itu, walau kecil Sasuke..."

"Terima kasih, untuk sepuluh tahun bersamaku Sakura."

.

.

FIN


End file.
